Sulfatomu
Sulfatomu is an origin species of the Lavasioth that melts and swims through the walls of cave systems. Physiology Sulfatomu are powerful origin species that dwell in the abyss of cave systems: melting through the walls of cave systems. They are deadly enough to liquify an entire cavern into a massive wall of rushing lava: which can flood cave systems in magma. Abilities Sulfatomu retain the average abilities of the typical Lavasioth but is less restricted due to it no longer requiring to be in the presence of lava. Its ability to melt solids into a liquid state allows for this Origin species to dish out vicious and extremely powerful attacks. Attacks Sulfuric Bite: When it bites, it unleashes an explosive AOE of blue fire. Inflicts Fireblight. Sulfuric Slither: When it slithers, it leaves a trail of blue fire past it. Inflicts Fireblight if caught in the trail. Sulfuric Slam: When it slams into the ground, it unleashes a millisecond explosion AOE of blue fire. Inflicts Fireblight and deals a ton of damage. Sulfuric Shootout: It'll shoot a ball in similar fashion to regular Lavasioth except not only is the ball of blue fire bu the ball also immolates the area it phases and passes through, leaving a trail of explosive powder. Inflicts Fireblight and Blastblight. Sulfuric Aerial Blast: It'll shoot a large sulfuric fireball at the ceiling/upwards. If there's a ceiling, it will cause a massive explosion to occur as rocks drop down like flies before then exploding. If there's no ceiling, it will unleash a massive blue fire AOE in similar fashion to Lunastra that can almost OHKO. Ceiling inflicts Earthblight and Blastblight, no Ceiling inflicts Fireblight and Blastblight. Sulfuric Tail Smash: It will smash its tail into the ground in similar fashion to Abiorugu before then unleashing a massive explosion from the impact. Inflicts Fireblight. Sulfuric Tail Whip: It will whip its tail in a 360 degrees and end in Sulfatomu sliding on its belly and then instantly getting back up. Sulfuric Drool: It will start to drool and then shoot a compulsion of saliva and explosive powder, then an explosion is unleashed which sends the explosive powder and the saliva everywhere. Inflicts Defense Down and Blastblight. Immolation Blast: Ground Meltdown: When it walks, the ground below it will unleash small bursts of blue fire. Inflicts Fireblight. Wall Slither: It will slither into a wall: melting it and then swiftly slither: melting outwards from another side, angle or part of the wall. Triple Wall Slither: It will do the Wall Slither multiple times, when it does it multiple times, it can pop out from upwards and downwards as-well. Wall Ambush: It will slither and melt into the wall and then ambush a targeted hunter: launching itself at them from another wall, ceiling or ground. Wall Meltdown: When its slithered within a wall, the wall will start to melt into sulfuric lava before flooding and spewing across the area and stay there for 30 seconds before drying up. Inflicts Fireblight. Immolation Fields: Sulfatomu will slither across its side like a crocodile, unleashing fields of explosive powder and then ignites the explosion, causing an array of explosive AOE's all across the map. Inflicts Blastblight. Blue Hue: When Sulfatomu is present, the lava/fire present in the area (natural or by monsters), will be blue in colour instead of orange. Molten Boulders: It will slither downwards and then launch multiple sulfuric boulders that roll across the map before melting and exploding into a sulfuric blue coloured explosion of flame. Inflicts Earthblight and Fireblight. Molten Beam: It will shoot a massive beam and then turn/walk around in a 360 degrees angle, if it hits a wall, the wall will melt and unleash masses of blue lava in its direction, causing massive spews of sulfuric lava to stay present for 30 seconds before drying up. Molten Tip Toes: When it runs on its two legs, it leaves a trail of blue lava behind that stays for 10 seconds before drying up into solid. Inflicts Fireblight. Immolation Stomp: It will stomp its right or left leg into the ground unleashing a massive AOE explosion of blue flame, it will then stomp again to unleash a massive AOE of explosive powder. Inflicts Fireblight and Blastblight. Immolation Slither: When it slithers, it unleashes instantaneous explosions alongside explosive powder that trails after the explosions, unleashing even more explosions. Inflicts Blastblight. Sulfuric Flood: It will shoot a molten beam into either the ceiling or the ground, this will swiftly melt parts of the ground and ceiling, causing rocks to collapse, boulders to tumble downwards before exploding, after the end of this attack, 60% of the area will be engulfed in blue flame in a labyrinth style fashion and will stay like that for 2 minutes, stepping on the blue flame gradually zaps away your health much faster than Severe Fireblight. Molten Chasm: It will slither into either the ceiling, wall or the ground, the solid rock around the area will start to unleash masses of steam that leaves an effect in similar fashion to a smoke bomb, all the solid rocks present in the area will then start to melt into sulfuric thick blue coloured lava that gradually fill up the map, getting caught in the filled up lava grants an instant OHKO, the only way to avoid this attack is to either climb a high vantage point until the attack ends or use a farcaster to escape immediately. Ecology Habitat Range Only found in the abyssal depths of cavern systems: deep beneath the surface. Its completely unknown how they fare in volcanic environments amongst their common brethren. Ecological Niche Apex predators of the abyssal caverns that can prey on anything that dwindle too deep for their own good. Sulftaomu still have to fare against other equally powered cavern monsters such as Akurinzou, Meraginasu, Taikun Zamuza and Bloodthirsty Pariapuria Biological Adaptations The extreme levels of sulfuric properties within their skin combined with the heat within their jarred fins enable them to melt the ground below, in front or around them. This enables it to travel around cavern systems with extreme ease: often leaving a massive tunnel behind. This can also be used to combat foes: drowning them in magma. The fire and lava they produce is blue instead of orange due to the extreme heat and sulfuric properties. Behavior They are much harder to catch sight of then the regular Lavasioth species due to them typically burrowing deep into rock and melting it via the extreme levels of sulfur in their skin as they swim around. Due to this its assumed that they don't have a primary territory and are migratory. This however doesn't alter the fact that the Sulfatomu are hostile and completely aggressive origin species that demonstrate sheer violence and brutality to anything they deem either a threat or a prey item. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - (Legend) Main Prey: Anything caught in the flood Arch-Rivals: Taikun Zamuza, Akurinzou Tracks: Sulfuric prints Gallery Theme Notes * Was originally gonna be a rare species of Lavasioth. * Is based around lava being turned blue due to sulfuric components. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Origin Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker